Mega Inflator
Mega Inflator is a game available only via digital download through Wii U's Nintendo eShop and for PC via Steam. It features Sergio The Hedgehog, Shade the Hedgehog and Ian Whitewings in a setting similar to the Mega Man series (Classic and X, to be precise). Story Each character has their own reasons but the common goal is to stop 8 media females that Alfonso presumably mind controlled to cause havoc accross the world. The method he used were some special Controlling Rings. However, Sergio, Shade and Ian were equipped some Bubblizer mods into their main weapons so they could harmlessly defeat the holders by inflating them and neutralizing the ring's effect and, in return, grant new weapons to the heroes. Gameplay At first, the three characters can only be played single through separate stories and each one has their own unique abilities. *Sergio uses his Mega Buster, which can be charged up. Said charged shot can break enemy armors.. By defeating bosses, he acquires new weapons that change his palette but have limited ammo. In addition, he can enhance his abilities by finding parts of the legendary X-Armor. *Shade uses a prototype beam sword that was given by the KEF before he set on his mission. He can swing up to three times, with the third swing able to pierce armors. By defeating bosses, he can learn new techniques for this sword. He can also perform a double jump by propelling himself with his boots. *Ian uses his Sword of Athenea, which can fire at all directions rapidly and can't be charged up like Sergio's Buster. By shooting repeatedly at an armored enemy, its armor will eventually break. By defeating bosses, he receives new types of weapons with unlimited ammo as well. His wings allow him to stay in the air and even shoot in midair for a short time. The Wii U version has Off-TV mode and is able to be played through the Wii U Gamepad. When not in Off-TV mode, the player can use a Wii U Pro Controller and/or use the Gamepad to switch weapons and characters or use items more comfortably. Bosses Intro Stage *Heavy Gorilla The 8 Mistresses Alfonso's Fortress *Robot Knight *Vampire Countess *Mummy Tank *Copy Drones *Alfonso Koopa The X-Armor Hidden in certain stages lie ancient capsules that contain the parts of the X-Armor. These capsules arevery well hidden and even require revisiting passed stages with certain weapons to make your way to the capsule. Sergio can use this armor to enhance his abilities. The armor is set in four parts: *Head Part - Grants a damaging jump attack, making Sergio hit enemies from below. It also grants an enhanced HUD which shows, for example, remaining uses of the received weapons or displays health bars for the enemies (Except for the bosses, whose health bar is already shown) *Body Part - Grants a massive defense buff, to the point that Sergio is completely immune to weak shots and no longer receives knockback when hit *Arm Part - Enhances Sergio's charge speed for his Buster and grants a higher charge level that can make Sergio fire the Exterminator Beam *Foot Part - Enhances Sergio's speed and allows him to perform either an Air Dash or a Double Jump When Sergio has the full armor, he will be able to perform the Finishing Barrage, a screen-clearing attack that recharges overtime. Special content Unlockable Trio Story After defeating Alfonso in the three stories (Sergio, Shade and Ian), a new story will be unlocked. In this story, you will be able to play as the three characters as the same time and even switch them at your own will. The bosses become harder as they are now able to perform a desperate attack once they only have a quarter of energy left. Time Attack Unlocked once you defeat the 8 Mistresses as all the characters. You will have to defeat them in a random order and as fast as possible with the character you've selected beforehand (Who will also have all the Mistress weapons available except for the X-Armor in Sergio's case). Your best time can be submitted to an online leaderboard and, in the Wii U version, it will also be posted on the game's Miiverse community. Girl Trio Story Once you've completed the Trio Story, you will receive a new kind of story as a reward. In this mode, you will play as Marta, Laura and Luisianna, who replace Sergio, Shade and Ian respectively. *Marta has the Lunar Buster. Like Sergio, it can be charged up and equipped with new weapon you receive from defeating bosses. However, Marta cannot equip the X-Armor or use te Extra Stages' weapons. *Laura uses her Musical Whip in the place of Shade's Beam Sword. Like Shade, Laura can learn new attacks by defeating bosses and can use a double jump with her special jet boots *Luisianna holds a Green Pellet Blaster which can fire rapidly like Ian's Sword of Athenea and use his different weapons by defeating bosses. Luisianna can also use her Fox tail to stay in the air for a short time. However, Luisianna cannot equip the Buster Orbitars or the Chaos Blade, which Ian can. Another difference is that there won't be in-between cutscenes Downloadable Additional DLC can be purchased in the game to add new modes and stages. Extra Stages These downloadable stages hold new bosses to take on. You can only play these stages as Sergio, with all the weapons except the X-Armor. Defeating these bosses will give him new weapons to use in his story and the Trio Story. *Extra Stage 1 (Olympus Maximus) **Boss: Olympia **Weapon: Sword Throw *Extra Stage 2 (Frozen Arendelle) **Boss: Elsa **Weapon: Frost Spike *Extra Stage 3 (Wumpa Island) **Boss: Coco Bandicoot **Weapon: Wumpa Bazooka Fusion Weapons You can download the Buster Orbitars and the Chaos Blade, which are the weapons that Blue Ian and Black Ian use respectively. They are available for Ian's story and the Trio Story and they can replace Ian's defaul weapon and, therefore, turn Ian into Blue Ian or Black Ian. In Ian's story mode, the Weapon Select screen the DNA Splicers (The item that allows Ian to fuse with Sergio or Shade). Select the item and pick either Sergio or Shade to perform the fusion. In the Trio Story mode, you'll have to use the same proceedure but with a big difference: While Blue Ian or Black Ian is in play, Sergio or Shade won't be able to be switched into unless the player turns off the fusion by selecting the DNA Splicers again. Trivia *Sergio/Marta, Shade/Laura and Ian/Luisianna's playstyles are directly based on those of X/Alia, Zero/Layer and Axl/Palette from Mega Man X8 Gallery mega inflator.png|Promo art for the game mega inflator x-armor.png|Concept of the X-Armor Category:Sergy92 Category:Games